Unsuccessful GreatVision Song Contest applicants
There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. For broadcasters to participate, they must be member of the GBU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. Greenland Greenland Greenland 'was considered along with the Faroe Islands, but later rejected. In late May 2017 the country made a second attempt on participating. However, the application is still to be accepted or declined. Iran '''Iran ' along with Jordan sent their applications to enter the GBU shortly before the deadline of the fifth edition's confirmations. The GBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. However in June 2018 the JRTV decided to let IRIB join the Broadcasting Union, making a debut in the furture possible. Iraq Iraq 'Iraq'along with Jordan sent their applications to enter the GBU shortly before the deadline of the fifth edition's confirmations. Iraq's head of delegation said that it would be a fresh and new opportunity to show the country's best side and share its music with the whole world. However, the NBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. Jordan Jordan 'Jordan '''sent its apply during thethird edition. Even though some people in Jordan wanted the country to enter, it later turned back due to disputes with Israel. Libya Libya '''Libya ' has yet to submit a broadcaster to join the GBU after the overthrowing of the previous government in 2011. Syria Syria '''Syria '''applied for first time on 10 November 2013. A week later, the GBU declined the application citing the current situation in the country as a reason. If Syria would win, a contest there would not be possible. One of the GBU council members said: "Our GBU fans must be safe. If that's not guaranteed, the contest can not be hosted in that country". Declined countries Argentina Argentina '''Argentina participated only once in the second edition of the contest, without qualifiing for the Final. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 January 2018, Argentina is not longer abled to participate in the Contest. Brazil Brazil Brazil participated three times in the GreatVision Song Contest, without qualifiing for the Final once. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 January 2018, Brazil is not longer abled to participate in the Contest. Colombia Colombia Colombia participated only once in the fifth edition of the contest, without qualifiing for the Final. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 January 2018, Colombia is not longer abled to participate in the Contest. Nauru Nauru Nauru participated twice in the fourth- and tenth edition of the contest, without qualifiing for the Final. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 June 2018, Nauru is not longer abled to participate in the Contest. South Africa South Africa South Africa participated only once in the sixth edition of the contest, without qualifiing for the Final. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 January 2018, South Africa is not longer abled to participate in the Contest. Sri Lanka Sri Lanka Sri Lanka participated only once in the sixth edition of the contest, placing 12th in the Final. Since the massiv rules change for the 1 January 2018, Sri Lanka is not longer abled to participate in the Contest.